


Jeongchan- Chicken Nuggets

by Dorithecat0325



Series: Stray kids oneshots [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, jeongchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorithecat0325/pseuds/Dorithecat0325
Summary: Someone forgot about the chicken nuggets in the oven.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Stray kids oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206548
Kudos: 9





	Jeongchan- Chicken Nuggets

Ship- Jeongin X Chan  
\- Fluff

—————————  
It was the Christmas holidays and Stray kids had a break in their promotions to rest and celebrate.

It was still a few more days before Chan had his flight back to Australia and so along with the maknae he decided to watch some films.

It was around 1pm When Jeongin eventually decided on a film.

"Channie Hyung, is despicable me a good film?" Jeongin said as he placed the DVD into the TV.

"Sure Innie" Chan said as he came into the room carrying a few blankets., "Did you want any food?"

Jeongin grabbed a blanket and wrapped himself up in it. "Do we have chicken nuggets?,I've been craving them"

Chan nodded and smiled,"sure I'll put some in you can start the film"

Chan walked to the kitchen and grabbed a tray placed making the organised mess that stray kids claimed to be the kitchen.  
Opening up the freezer and finding the chicken nuggets which happened to be Dino nuggets, Chan chucked a lot onto the tray and quickly popped them into the oven before setting a 14 minute timer.

When Chan got back to Jeongin he was bundled up in another blanket and staring intensely at the TV.  
Taking a seat next to Jeongin and younger boy immediately cuddled up to chan like a koala and hugged him tightly.

Chan smiled fondly at the maknae and watched the film as he hugged innie tightly.

———— 10 mins later——

As the two were engrossed into the film they were brought out of their trance by Chan's timer going off.

Jeongin grabbed the elders phone and turned off the timer and started to unlatch himself from Chan before getting pulled back tighter by the older member.

"Innie-ah,why do you keep moving I want to cuddle" Chan pouted as he tried to concentrate on the film.

Jeongin continued to try and get out of Chan's grasp  
"Hyung the chicken nuggets are still in the oven .im hungry Hyung can I get them out?"

Chan pouted and pretended to ignore Jeongin, and the faint smell of slightly over cooked chicken nuggets.  
"Innie-ah, me or nuggets?"

Jeongin rolled his eyes at the stupid question "Hyung, you know I love you but I love nuggets more"  
Jeongin kissed Chan's cheek confusing him slightly so his grasp loosened. Smirking that his plan worked he jumped up and rushed to the kitchen to save his chicken nuggets.

Chan smiled in defeat knowing he was way too soft for maknae.


End file.
